Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
Conventional process control systems routinely include a large number of field devices, such as sensors and actuators. Graphical user interfaces are provided on operator stations in control rooms or other locations to facilitate interaction with the field devices. As a particular example, asset management systems typically include applications providing graphical user interfaces that allow operators to select different field devices and perform configuration or other operations involving the field devices.